Hand trucks are generally used for moving heavy articles that are not easily lifted by hand. A typical hand truck has an upright frame, a handle, and two wheels. A flat base plate is provided at the lower portion of the frame for sliding under an article to be moved. When users pull the handle of a hand truck toward themselves, the base plate pivots upward and the frame and loaded articles are supported by the wheels. The articles resting on the base plate may then be moved to a desired location.
While hand trucks aid in the movement of heavy articles, conventional hand trucks have drawbacks. For example, when moving round objects, such as buckets or barrels, the round objects tend to roll sideways off the hand truck. This results in users sometimes taking the time to secure the round objects to the hand truck with rope, straps, elastic cords, etc. While helping with the problem, securing objects in this manner is time consuming.